


Catch Me If I Fall

by RudeNNotGinger



Series: MShalenko Chronicles [3]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: BDSM, Black Male Character, Impact Play, Multi, OC Male Shepard, Orgasm Control, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Kaidan, Trans Male Kaidan Alenko, Trans Male Shepard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RudeNNotGinger/pseuds/RudeNNotGinger
Summary: Ian Shepard is unmade by his wife Tali and his husband Kaidan. This takes place in Tali's homestead on Rannoch, after ME3's Destroy ending where Shepard lives.





	Catch Me If I Fall

After about the twentieth time that Tali's whip danced across Shepard's back, he stopped counting.

The boundaries of his mind dissolved. Tendrils of bluish gray, curling around the borders like incense smoke let go from its ashen carbon prison. Near the lower edge of his visual field, a telltale translucent blue field glowed and warped over his skin, rippling and blurring down his chest and abs. Hot tears down his cheeks clashed against the cool air inside the bedroom. Through a sliver only a few centimeters wide between a curtain's edge and a window ledge, he spied Rannoch's rosy gold evening skies.

Kaidan's voice seemed to float, drifting in from his right side. Shepard tried to focus on it, but it was a soft fog against which the staccato bite of the whip bit rhythmically into the skin across his shoulder blades, down the middle of his back, and over the curves of his bottom.

"Ian. Can you hear me?"

Shepard nodded slowly. Heat radiated from a palm on his back, fingers curling over his shoulder. Shuddering breath escaped his body, sounding ragged inside his own ears.

Movement flickered near the right of his field of vision. Shepard followed the expanse of lightly tanned skin, muscles shifting underneath, limbs moving. His husband now stood in front of him, lifting a hand to grasp his chin between thumb and forefinger. Two brown-eyed gazes met: Shepard's, irises almost like onyx stones in the dimmed bedroom light and Kaidan's, warm and amber.

"You're doing so well, Ian," he cooed.

"Thank you," Shepard heard himself murmur.

"Thirty," came Tali's voice from behind just as a sharp line of pain razored into his flesh, making him grit his teeth and hiss. Angry crimson flared over his back, making him more aware of the wet warmth pooling between his legs.

His ears caught more words from Kaidan's lips: Tali, back, and look. But he could barely focus. To him, Tali's voice was warm but fuzzy. Less like her speaking words and more like a lambent sea of honey that carried syllables in its currents. He only caught two words: Keelah and magnificent.

Twenty more. Shepard peered back up into his husband's eyes. Was this a question or a statement? Either way, he nodded in assent. Suspended in this realm where pain and pleasure blurred together, he felt oddly safe. 

Another pain line snapped into his back, followed by a second, a third, and then another. A fleeting thought about his wife's gift of precision and fine motor skills bloomed in a dark corner of his awareness, but it quickly faded when another lash cracked across his inflamed ass cheeks. More rivulets of tears found their way out, erupting in the corners of his eyes and tracking down his already damp cheeks. 

He felt his blazing back pressed into soft bedsheets while two strong hands slid between his thighs and pushed them apart. Two, then three fingers pushed into his dripping folds while a thumb caressed and circled over his aching scarlet-flushed length. Kaidan's soft commands, challenging him not to climax until he was granted permission. 

Next, the dark silhouette of Tali's thighs and curved bottom as she straddled and lowered her wet heat onto his lips. Her earthy scent filling his nostrils. Her nimble fingers tangled in his black locks, mischievously tugging to make him yelp, then moan into her body. A soft grunt from Kaidan as he worked one end of his vibrating electronic cock into his own front hole. It was Tali's design, complete with a modified version of Nerve-Stim Pro. The other end slicked, ready for him to mount and fuck Shepard until he whined and begged for release. 

The three, moving together as one. Tali's waterfall of black curls bouncing and swishing across her back as she grinded on Shepard's face. Faint imprints of her laddered spine under her lavender-tinted skin, peeking from between ringlets of her hair. Kaidan between Shepard's legs, slowly building up until he was snapping his hips and driving the toy deep into Shepard's body. Shepard beneath and between them, his lean brown body rocking and shivering underneath their combined pleasure. Blue biotic flames flickered up from Shepard's skin, answered by electric blue shimmers from Kaidan as he rolled his hips and thrust inside him.

Unmaking each other, just like how they'd first done to christen Tali's homestead. The first in three centuries. 

Shepard suddenly felt gravity claim him. His eyes picked up the curvy outline of Tali's naked body and he blinked, confused. When had he stood up? Wasn't he already on the bed? No. Underneath the tears and pain, he'd fallen into a deep well in his brain where the images had formed. 

Now, his ruined back cried and flared loudly as the chilled air skimmed over his skin. His formerly bound wrists hung loosely at his sides while a pair of arms scooped around his torso. _I got him, Tali._  Her form shifted in front of him, then his feet lifted. Two lavender hands closed around his ankles, and he was carried and laid gingerly on the center of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So...I wanted to write a thing. A smutty thing. Where my OC Black trans male Shepard romances both Tali and Kaidan. This is hopefully the first of many fics, smutty or not. I also headcanon Kaidan as a trans man, and wanted to work that into a fic. So...yay!


End file.
